


sprinkles of spring

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Junmyeon Ships, angsty, bc the bab needs to be loved more and Better, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: a collection of drabbles (<500, 1,000 max.) including various pairings, genres, etc.





	1. holding hands

gromp jm likes holding hands.

* * *

“Why’re you awake?”

Junmyeon grunts. Even though Chanyeol’s whispered it, it’s too early for speaking. No speaking in the morning. He slumps against the headboard, squeezing his blanket in his arms. He lifts his arm up, a deep pout on his lips, eyes barely open. He can see the messy sheets, and a little of Chanyeol’s legs.

“Did I wake you?”

Junmyeon grunts again, shaking his head. He feels Chanyeol’s warm hand hold his. This is nice. Approved.

“You’ve got two hours left,” he can feel Chanyeol sits beside his legs, so he crosses them over, leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You should go back to sleep, Junmyeonnie.”

“Can’t,” he whispers, voice hoarse. “Sleepy.”

“Mm, do you want coffee?”

Junmyeon shifts forward, closer to Chanyeol, and presses his whole body against the sweaty one. It’s warm, and that’s enough. “Less talking.”


	2. that's gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're being gay on their way home.

Chansook’s hands are just like her — big and warm. Junhee moves closer to her as more people board the train, nobody bats an eye at them, and Chansook is pouting at her.

“What?” Junhee can feel her cheeks become warmer, she stuffs her nose into the scarf. Chansook cannot see her blush at any cost. “Ah, it’s so cold.”

“That’s why I’m holding your hands, silly,” she chuckles. The train is filled with people, they’re standing right next to the door, Junhee is leaning against the wall, and Chansook is leaning her whole body against the pole. She has surprising good balance for a generally clumsy person. She tilts her head to the side, giving a cute smile which shows her dimples. Her hair’s grown out of the pixie cut, it touches her shoulders now, and Junhee isn’t sure how can anyone look so cute in every hairstyle. “Are you blushing?”

Junhee looks at their feet, cheeks getting warmer. When will they reach their station.

“Oh my god, you are!”

Junhee kicks Chansook’s shin as gently as she can, and mutters. “Shut up, I’m not.”

“Junhee.”

She looks up and immediately regrets it. Chansook is unnecessarily close, and she looks so smug, Junhee kicks her shin harder this time. Chansook winces, her notorious pout returns. “What was that for?”

“You were invading personal space,” Junhee grins, “I should probably sue you for that.”

Chansook just laughs, and leans in again. She presses a kiss against Junhee’s cheek. Junhee looks around, a little panicked. Nobody’s looking at them, that’s good. She ignores her warm face and grins at Chansook, whispering, “That’s gay.”


	3. once you're done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anything to complete the mega collection

“Deal?”

Junhee groans, slapping Chansook’s hand away. “Deal.” She’s already regretting it. Deals with Chansook are no joke, but Junhee is tired of wasting her money on this stupid game. She could move on from it, but that little Squirtle plushie. It will complete her Squirtle Mega Collection, and she can move on to Charmander.

She watches Chansook put in her game coin, and take a seat in the tiny chair. “Why can’t you be romantic,” Junhee mutters, “and win me the plushie? Why’d have to make a deal?”

“It’s the best deal without money, okay?” Chansook says, and carefully starts the game. Junhee carefully watches the claw, squishing her cheek against the glass as she kneels next to Chansook, trying to gauge if her girlfriend any actually win it.

The claw stops a little away from the plushie, and Junhee taps the glass. “A little more left.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Chansook scoffs. Mean. “That’s the difference between a pro and an ameture, Junhee.”

She rolls her eyes. Whatever, she only cares about the plushie right now.

“If I keep it a little—”

Junhee looks at her girlfriend with a blank face, “Sook-ah, the game.” Chansook glances at the claw, and then the time. Before she can open her mouth, Junhee presses her forefinger against the glass. “Plushie first, or you can forget about our deal.”

“Meanie.” Chansook pouts, she hits the Down button with her fist. It’s a nerve-wrecking moment. Both watch the claw go down, and it surprisingly ends up taking the Squirtle, it’s actually gripped pretty good, Junhee feels her chest explode.

“Yes! Yes, c’mon, a little more, good boy!” Her eyes widen when the claw opens right above the hole. “Yes! Good, good boy!” She pets the glass above the claw. “Well done!”

When the machine clicks, Junhee scrambles back on her legs, and takes out the plushie. “Thank you!” She says, voice a little high-pitched. “It’s finally complete! Mega Collection is complete!”

When Chansook stands, she wraps her arms around her tall girlfriend’s waist, grinning wide.

“Remember,” Chansook’s cheeks are pink, Junhee nuzzles her nose against Chansook’s neck. “Four kisses each on each cheek, and you’re not supposed to lick once you’re done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls let me know if you enjoyed it!!! <3


	4. it'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facing a homophobic ex-classmate is easier when she's standing right there.

Kyungmi’s arms are comforting, they really are, but Junhee can’t focus on them. Looking at the mirror, she catches Kyungmi’s eyes. She offers a kind smile, gently squeezing her waist. Usually, it’s Kyungmi who is freaking out when it’s socializing, she doesn’t suck at it, but she’s constantly worried over making proper sentences. Their ‘roles’ do get reversed sometimes. Junhee appreciates the bravery her wife is showing right now.

“It’ll be fine,” Kyungmi tells her, sliping her glasses on. They finally step away from each other, still holding hands. Kyungmi takes the house keys, and Junhee grabs her big bag. It makes her wife chuckle. “Comfort over fashion.”

“Always.”

***

That person isn’t here. Not yet, at least. Junhee wants to comment something, but she’s too scared, she only stirs the apple juice in her hands. Kyungmi is the washroom, and it makes everything a hundred times worse. She’s thought of everything she’s going to say, if that person shows up and decides to talk to her. It’s a very case, they haven’t talked at all for 10 years, twenty minutes won’t make a difference.

“Junhee,”

Everything stops, she doesn’t drop the glass, but it’s too heavy. She keeps it aside, and turns around, a fake smile on her lips. His face brings the most unpleasant memories back.

“Hi,” he smiles, still arrogant. A woman is next to him, smiling kindly. Junhee bows at her. “It’s been ten years.”

“Hi, Ryowoo,” she takes a deep breath. “I’m Junhee,” she shakes hands with his wife, “It’s been ten years, huh?”

They’re talking, he is talking. Junhee doesn’t know what to do, she has it on the tip of her tongue. Just one word, and she knows how the rest of this evening is going to be spent.

“—are you here alone?” he asks, and Junhee wants to throw up. She knew it was coming, but she wasn’t prepared for it. “I thought you’d be here with your husb—”

“ _ Wife _ .” Junhee corrects, her voice strong, her gut falling apart inside. “I’m here with my wife, Ryowoo.”

He nods, as though he isn’t disgusted. Junhee feels tears sting, and she’s about to fold her arms when Kyungmi holds her arm. She steps right next to Junhee, smiling wide, confident.

“Hello, I’m Junhee’s wife, Kyungmi.”

He bows to her, they shake hands, and he smiles. “I’m Ryowoo, this is my wife Goeun.” She and Kyungmi greet each other too, and he steps back. “If you excuse me—”

“You’re still uncomfortable,” Junhee squeaks. She takes a deep breath, controlling her tears, Kyungmi squeezes her hand. “By my sexuality, aren’t you.”

It isn’t a question, because Junhee is 100% sure of his reply.

“No, Junhee,”

Okay, that was unexpected.

“We were young and barely understood stuff back then,” he half-smiles. “I’m sure our wavelengths match today,” he chuckles, “you make a cute couple, though.”


	5. so pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she is too gay to function

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not used to writing kyungmi and seyeon, pls excuse the trashiness ><

Kyungmi is too gay to function.

“So?” Seyeon turns around, their dress sparkling. They look so beautiful, Kyungmi carefully moves closer, and wraps her arm around their delicate midriff. “Do you like it?” They ask, their arms around Kyungmi’s shoulders. “The makeup was a bit of a challenge, but I think I did okay?”

“You did amazing,” Kyungmi assures, “you look really beautiful.”

Although she does feel a little underdressed, nobody is going to look at them during the wedding. Not her, at least. Everyone will probably goggle at Seyeon and make them feel really nice, looking better than the bridesmaids and best men. Kyungmi is wearing a tailored suit, it has padding so she doesn’t have to wear a bra.

“You look  _ super _ handsome,” They say, and fan their hand in front of their face. “Like, I wouldn’t mind being a hetero if it were you,” Seyeon smirks when they spot Kyungmi blushing. She buries her face into Seyeon’s shoulder, cheeks pink. “Although I will miss feeling the soft, soft lumps between my hands.”

Kyungmi’s face in on fire, she holds Seyeon’s hand, squeezing it in retaliation. “You’re an embarrassing raging lesbian.” She presses a kiss against Seyeon’s cheek. “Anyway, you look so pretty I’m gay.”

“I was talking about your cheeks, baby, what did you think?” Seyeon teases, and pinches her cheek. “Soft lumpy cheeks,” they say in baby voice, “but, a corrupted mind I see.”

“It’s your fault!” Kyungmi pouts, “you didn’t have to say  _ lumps _ !”

She knows it’s useless arguing about this with them, but she does anyway, pouting her way into melting the teasing away. And once both are out of their house, waiting for their taxi, Seyeon squeezes her hand.

“You know I love you, right? You’re the bestest wife I could ever ask for?”


	6. old and gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another embarrassing birthday event

Junhee casually leans against the wall.

“Don’t move,” Chansook scolds her, gently pulling her away from the wall. She struggles some more with the tie knot, and grunts, “This is shown really romantic in the TV,” she says, pouting, and struggles some more with getting a hold of Junhee’s body leaning against her. “Just a _minute_ , Junhee. One minute.”

“Be nice to me,” Junhee pouts, “I’m old and gay, not many years to live.”

“Yes and yes, but you just turned 28, that’s not old, that’s only 28% of your life.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Junhee gives her a teasing smirk, and steps closer. Chansook loses her grip on the tie, and blood rushes into her face. She takes a step back, hunching her shoulders, eyes immediately closing. “Were you flirting with me, Chansook?”

“W-we’re _married_ ,” she stutters, too flustered. “I’m allowed to flirt with you. I think.”

Junhee’s arm sneaks around Chansook’s waist, the half-done tie doesn’t do anything but make her look more handsome. This is daily dose of Junhee but worse, and the suit doesn’t help either. Four times worse than daily Junhee. Oh God, help.

“You think?” Junhee’s expression softens, her lips turning into a pout again. “Sweetie, we’re married, of course you’re allowed to flirt with me. Anytime, any day.”

“Yeah—”

“You can bone me anytime you want, too!”

Chansook is surprised her body hasn’t turned into ashes yet. She looks away, at the door, only to get her hot ears caressed softly. Only Junhee can be so soft and shameless at the same time.

“Birthday sex, whaddya say?” Junhee teases.

Chansook rolls her eyes, still not looking at her wife. “I don’t understand why I married you.”

“Because I’m hot _and_ gay _and_ I gave free aquarium tickets.”


	7. delicate (hand with care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cast a spell when someone is being an asshole.

Junhee is tough, she really is. Chansook watches her go around her tiny bakery, in sneakers and almost-white black apron, greeting everyone with a huge smile even though it’s an hour over the closing time. She comes behind the counter, fixing her hair.

“Hey,” Chansook says, “done for today?”

Junhee runs her hands through her hair, smiling apologetically. “Just one more, it’s an order.” She’s shaved both sides of her head, initially out of anger, then realized how weak it makes Chansook, and it’s been two years now. “Another birthday cake, for her wife.”

Chansook beams at her. She follows Junhee, both excited to talk to the customer. Lesbian stories are the best, more so if it’s a grandma. Junhee still asks Chansook’s grandma about her love story, like she hasn’t heard it over a thousand times. It’s just something which can never get old.

“Hello,” they simultaneously greet, bowing to the old lady. She smiles appreciatively at them.

“Kiwi,” she says, “my wife loves kiwi, can you make something with kiwi?”

“Of course, it’s no problem! Can—”

The bell rings, they glance at the door. There is a middle-aged man, looking through the display. Junhee passes her tiny notebook to Chansook, and bows to the lady. “Excuse me for a minute, ma’am, she’ll take your order.”

She rushes to the man, and Chansook starts writing down the lady’s requests. “Okay, okay,” she scribbles, she can only hope they can decode her handwriting later. “Would you prefer eggless?”

“Egg is fine.” The lady nods. She is about to leave when the lady touches her hand. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Yes?”

“Are you both together?”

Chansook isn’t sure why, but she can see herself blushing a little. “Yeah.”

“THEN WHAT IS  _ SHE _ DOING HERE?!”

She looks at them. Junhee is calm, collected as the man yells at her face, pointing fingers at the old lady. Chansook wants to throw few punches at his face. The man continues yelling, incoherently, and Junhee doesn’t move an inch, arms crossed on her chest. Once the man is less angry, she raises her eyebrow.

“If you’re done, sir,” she says, then stretches her arm, politely pointing towards the door. “You may leave. I have the right to call police on you right now.”

“It was better in olden days, when women depended on men,” the man mutters, and Chansook marches to him, but Junhee stops her. The man glares at both of them, then at the lady. “Knew how to respect men like us.”

Once the man leaves, Chansook grunts. “Asshole! Fuck you!”

“I’m sorry I caused you trouble,” comes a weak comment. Both turn towards the lady, and rush to assure her it isn’t her fault. She has tears in her eyes, Chansook’s heart breaks, and Junhee is frowning.

“It’s not your fault,” she whispers, carefully holds the lady’s hand. “That man was being impatient, ma’am, it isn’t your fault. Your cake will be ready around four, if that’s okay?”

“Four is okay,” she nods, and wipes the tear rolling down. “I really am sorry, girls.”

“Not your fault, ma’am.” Chansook assures again. They walk the lady out, waving excitedly at to cheer her up, and Chansook even adds a ‘bring your wife, too, next time!’ which makes her chuckle.

They get into the routine of cleaning up. Which is mostly her work. Junhee is obviously tired, and Chansook enjoys moping the whole place after a busy day. Although it comes with a drawback.

“Someone’s feeling mopey today,”

Chansook stops her work, and leans her forehead against her hand. She groans. “ _ No _ .”

“ _ Yes _ !” 

It stops at that. She can go upto ten on a good day, but the man clearly upset her. She isn’t going to cry about it, of course, crying over men (who aren’t related to her) isn’t something she’d do, but she’s upset about his comment.

“You okay?”

Junhee nods. “Yeah, just a little tired.”

Chansook watches Junhee go around the bakery, cleaning up the display, the shelves. “You’ve got a blaring sign on your head,” she says, it catches Junhee’s attention. Junhee walks near her, raising her eyebrow. “Which nobody seems to notice.”

“I’m sure it says  _ ‘Scary and Awful: beware.’ _ Right?”

Chansook chuckles, she leaves the mop in the bucket, and wraps her arm around Junhee’s waist. Junhee returns the gesture, and leans closer, resting her head against Chansook’s chest.

“It says  _ ‘Delicate: hand with care.’ _ ”

Junhee hums, they stay like that for a minute. Just holding each other and sharing some warmth. “I wanted to snap his neck,” she mutters. “Like, I’d willingly go to jail if it means no or less people like him.”

Chansook rubs her back. “It’s okay. Just a rude guy, doesn’t know shit.”

“Although, bold of you to assume, Chansook,” Junhee looks at her, a smug grin on her face. “That he would or should get laid. If anything, he shouldn’t get anyone to sleep with for the rest of his life.”

Chansook grins back. “The spell has been casted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lab exams finally finished! it's only finals now im not ready and hence a lil longer lesbians :>


	8. feeling nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny fairy baby helps them feel nice

It’s only sometimes she feels this way: everything is dissociating, all she can do is focus on her clothing and how much she doesn’t want this. She doesn’t want these, nor any of the clothes in her closet. It escalates pretty quickly, too. One minute she just doesn’t want to wear this goddamn dress, next existing is far too tiring and the hazardous equipments are in the next room.

She doesn’t want to admit it, not loud, at least. Saying she doesn’t want this, because people will ask what she wants and she doesn’t know yet. Not for now, at least. The journey to grocery store and back is a blur, it’s just sweaty and hot, heartbeat too loud to hear anyone speaking. When she’s back, Chansook is already out from her work clothes, and Junhee drops onto the couch, next to her.

“How was your day?”

Junhee wants to answer but isn’t sure how to. Feeling this is already hard enough, describing is worse. “Don’t want to,” she mutters, “exist, you know?”

There are arms and Junhee only leans towards them, settling in the easiest comfortable position, which turns out to Chansook’s lap. “Talk to me about it.”

It’s so easy to talk to Chansook, Junhee talks and talks till Chansook’s hands are in her hair, and squirms and wiggles away every tear forming in her eyes.

“Would you like to try they/them pronouns?”

Junhee freezes. “What?”

“From what I can collect, you aren’t feeling nice with the gender roles.” Chansook says, she carefully lifts Junhee’s head off her lap, and stands up, pulling her shirt over the shorts. “Let’s try a tiny thing?”

Junhee nods, hand tightening into a fist. “I’m a little stressed.”

“It’s just an experiment, once or never.” Chansook draws a wiggly line in air. Junhee trusts her when she says once or never, they’ve done it before, it’s okay. She opens her clenched fist. “Hi fairy baby,” she glances at her, before continuing. “I’m Chansook, and this is Junhee. They’re my girlfriend.”

It feels like a huge mountain is off their shoulders, they slumps into the couch. “I am.”

“Feeling nice?”

Junhee is so tired, they merely nod, and smile sleepily.


	9. fantasies can be bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, fantasies _do_ come true.
> 
> (zombie apocalypse!au, cursing, angsty, mentions of death)

She feels dread creep up her spine, sitting on the mattress, legs crossed under the thin blanket. Junhee doesn’t like the familiarity of the room, she doesn’t like the ideas she and her friends bounced off these walls. They all laughed about it, although very serious, they subconsciously were aware that it’d never happen. Well, they thought, at least.

Now, here she is, in their ‘zombie headquarters’ with all their members group dead except for her, awake because of panic. Half of the world population has become zombie, with only thirteen people in this house. It’s still overcrowded, and some part of her is glad that they made this house.

“It’s only two,”

Junhee flinches a little, heartbeat raising abruptly. Almost heart attack, not quite there. She watches Chansook walk into the dark room, she walks over the window, and looks down, and sighs. “You can go to sleep, you’ve got another hour for your turn.”

Although Junhee hates everything familiar right now, she’s glad Chansook is here with them, and not zombified. “I can’t sleep now,” she mutters, and pats the place next to her mattress. “You go to bed, I’ll start my turn an hour early.”

“You need rest,” Chansook doesn’t sit, but tries to push Junhee into laying down again. “Sleep.”

Junhee groans, shaking off her hands. “No.”

“Don’t be so difficult, Junhee,” Chansook scoffs when Junhee puts her legs down, slipping them in the heaviest combat boots she owns. “You’ve slept only two hours,” she says, and holds Junhee’s arm, stern. “Go back to sleep!”

“Listen, Chansook, I know you worry for me and bullshit,” tears sting her eyes, yet she stands up, pulling her arm away from Chansook’s grip. “I’d honestly rather not be here, not have bunch of zombies surrounded, or anything.”

Chansook glares at her, “Nobody wants that, okay? I don’t know what the fuck is up with you right now, but get your act together, we either work as a team and survive longer, or you’re free to walk out and become one of those.”

“I don’t like being here,” she walks to the window, looking down. There are three zombies walking away, two still trying to climb the smooth wooden wall. “It was all just a joke when we made this,” she mutters, Chansook sighs loudly, but doesn’t comment on it. “And now, seeing this actually being used,” she struggles to swallow down a sob, and sniffles a little. “It’s like because we made all of this, our ‘fantasies’ have come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to The Other Stories podcast (y'all should check it out, it's really great!!!) and this struck to me! i may or may not turn this into a longer fic, but we'll see.


	10. kissing and it's effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire au • chansook's plan is ruined, junhee knows how to make her less mad about it.

“Junhee, not again.”

Chansook groans, closing their fridge in annoyance, she trudges to the living room. It’s dimly lit, Chansook puts her hair into a bun, looking at Junhee, who is hanging upside down on the playground pole. She likes using it when she’s upset or excited about something. Chansook presses her lips against Junhee’s forehead nonetheless, fingers combing through Junhee’s pony tenderly. No matter how annoyed she is, Junhee remains unbelievably adorable.

“You finished all the frozen blood,” she grumbles, falling onto the couch. Junhee gives her a toothy smile, her shortest fang sticking out. “I had planned on saving it until next week!”

Junhee folds in half, holds onto the bar, but stays there, hanging with her hands. Chansook has told her many times that she will not grow any taller by doing that, but Junhee doesn’t stop trying. She’s wearing a 70s printed shirt, which she cut to make it a crop-shirt(?), and denim jeans. Her midriff is pale, and Chansook carefully strokes it, humming, “Come down.”

“I’m gonna grow taller than you,” she comments, but jumps down. She speeds on top of Chansook, and grins some more at when her wife makes annoyed noise, yet wrapping her arms around her waist. “It’s just one time—”   
Chansook raises her eyebrow. “One time? Junhee, this is the 104th time, excluding the time when you were sick and needed more energy. Don’t tell me it’s one time. You’re 156 this year!”

“And you’re 154! Can’t you forgive your poor, hungry wife?” Junhee pouts, “Be more of your age, Chansook-ah.”

“You’re a hypocrite,” she grunts, but welcomes a kiss on her lips. “Kissing won’t make me less mad.”

“At least it’ll start the process of it.” Junhee flicks her hair, and grins. “I know your weakness, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> erratic updates because: exams, college, life stuff.


End file.
